A Gerudo's Servant
by ZampNoxis
Summary: The Gerudo strictly keep men out of their town, or do they? The Gerudo women have a lesser-known tradition where certain men are captured and used as servants. Follow one such man who was captured but has learned to accept this lifestyle. Takes place during Breath of the Wild. May have bits of Stockholm Syndrome.
1. Foreword

"First and foremost, let me say that I, Jiahto, am a Zora historian. I have gathered knowledge and artifacts revolving around my fellow Zora throughout the decades, uncovered how our Zora ancestors first built our beautiful domain, documented the lineage of our royalty, and even uncovered rare artifacts in my days past. Therefore, my focus in the history of other races is rather unkempt. I've tried to gather as many history books as I could from traveling merchants, but books like that are hard to come across without a library. Bear that in mind as I write this foreword. Now, As many a Hylian, Zora, Goron, and Rito are well aware of, the Gerudo are an all-female clan of women, or 'vai' in their native language. They live in a walled town out in the harsh Gerudo Desert that's constantly being guarded everyday and every week nonstop. Being a female-only clan, they strictly forbid the entrance of any kind of man, or 'voe', into their town. Hylian, Zora, Goron, Rito, they won't allow any sort of male. They won't even allow males of royalty like Prince Sidon or King Dorephan in unless it's a dire emergency. However, they'll allow any female into the town, regardless of race. While the town has upheld this tradition for centuries, new studies and archeological digs around the town have shown that some Gerudo women—even to this day—still keep a lesser known tradition around: keeping a man as a slave or servant. This practice has been debated throughout history amongst the Gerudo women as to whether or not this truly breaks the women-only rule. One side of the women considers these 'servant men' as property rather than people as long as they do as their mistresses say, and the other side still considers them men and that they should stay out as their rules clearly say. Although there's no definitive proof of this practice—seeing the lack of women historians willing to gather this evidence from within the town—there have been a few eyewitness accounts of males from different races following Gerudo women closely while wearing iron shackles on their wrists, and a chain leash is connected to the shackles for the Gerudo mistress to hold. This in turn has caused this alleged tradition to spread even as far as here in Zora's Domain. However, this claim cannot be truly documented and recorded as truth without positive proof."

-Jiahto, Historian of the Zora


	2. Chapter 1

"Your Noble Pursuit, Miss Avoor." A young, brown-haired Hylian man brought out a chilled cup filled with the famous alcoholic drink of the Gerudo. Having ice in your drink out in the scorching reaches of the Gerudo Desert might as well be a luxury like Rock Roast is to the Gorons. However, there wasn't any sort of worry for the ice potentially melting; It was nighttime—the desert that was a sweltering hell by day had now transformed into a freezing icebox by night. The dark-tan Gerudo woman set aside the book that she had been scanning through page-by-page and looked up to the Hylian.

"Thank you, Roscoe." She took the clay cup and took a small sip, letting her palette get used to the unique flavor. "…Perfect as always—tastes just like how they make it in the bar." Avoor flashed a 'Thank you' smile to her male servant.

"I only strive for excellence and nothing less, miss." Roscoe smiled back and bowed.

"And I'm glad you do strive. I don't want to end up throwing you outside the walls for being a poor servant. By the way, Roscoe, did you hear about the slave who had the audacity to slap his vai master in the face?" Roscoe's smile vanished.

"Of course, miss. Everyone was talking about it in town when we went to the market today. Poor Selvo. Looks like it'll be 40 lashes to the bare back for him," Roscoe cringed. He couldn't even how painful a single lash to the back could be, much less 40 lashes. "From what I heard, he started yelling that he was sick of being a slave, then slapped her." He couldn't even how painful a single lash to the back could be, much less 40 lashes.

"Yes, indeed." Avoor swirled the cool drink around, creating a mini-whirlpool. "Now, I do indeed trust you, and you haven't acted up one bit—even a little, I trust I won't see the same behavior coming from you." Avoor casted a concerned look.

"Miss, forgive me if I interject too harshly, but I would never do anything so lowly to you, especially to a woman. I know this position of being your servant was suddenly placed in front of me without warning, but I promise I will be the best servant I can be. You have my word!"

"Good, that's very good. I'm glad I can trust you," Avoor took a sip. "Well, I think I will call it a night," she yawned, covering her mouth in the process. "You may go back to the servant quarters for the night, Roscoe."

"Okay, miss. I'm glad I could be of service today." Roscoe bowed to his tan master.

"Remember, keep up the good behavior. If you do, I'll make sure to have your bed moved from the quarters to my house." Avoor flashed another one of her smiles. It was this kind of rewarding that always motivated Roscoe.

"I don't plan on stopping being a great servant now, and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon." Roscoe grinned. "Good night, Miss Avoor."

"Good night, Roscoe. Sleep well." Avoor waved good-bye as Roscoe grabbed a few of his belongings that be brought for the day, then disappeared out the door. He started to shiver fiercely the moment he emerged from the doorway. He never understood how the daytime could be like Death Mountain, then the weather makes a turnaround and turns into Mount Lanayru during the night. It may as well be one of life's big mysteries. His face would reflect the vibrant, red glow of the street's torches as he passed each of the said torches. You'd think that the Gerudo masters would escort their servants to the quarters, but they don't. That's because the town's security is too tight for any man to escape. Besides, there are women who roam the town at night. They could just report the runaway to one of the guards. Roscoe found himself passing by one of the guards. He gave her a silent nod, getting a reply in the form of a silent nod from her. Eventually, he found his way to the sleeping quarters. Thank goodness, he thought his fingers were going to fall off. He was at least grateful he wasn't being held prisoner in the Gerudo Highlands or some other icy wasteland. He opened the door and shut it behind him. The sight of the quarters was the same, nothing unusual. The quarters actually used to be a room for a stockpile of weapons, but since it wasn't being used as much as it should've been, it was decided that it should be turned into a sleeping quarters for the servants. There were three other men in the room. Two were huddled around the remaining one. There was Radi—a Rito, who happened to be the newest addition to the servants, Gilvian—a blonde Hylian, and Selvo, another brown-haired Hylian, who happened to be the one who received the lashes. Radi and Gilvian were ogling the lashes that Selvo received. Blood-red streaks laced his back from top to bottom—all so bad that they still looked fresh.

"What in Hylia's name were you _thinking_ , Selvo? Slapping your master? They could've had you killed!" Radi scolded.

"Or worse, they could've fed you to the Molduga." Gilvian added, shuddering at the thought of being ingested by a giant sand beast.

"I...I don't know what came over me...it was so hot...my mind felt like it was eating itself. I just suddenly lashed out in anger at her...guess they decided to give me their own lashes back at me." Selvo chuckled, then hissed in pain. Roscoe approached the scene.

"Be happy they were lenient if there were worse punishments than the whipping," Roscoe interrupted. All three of them turned around to face Roscoe.

"Did you hear what happened to Selvo?" Radi asked. Roscoe nodded.

"Mhm. Heard about it when Avoor and I were at the market today."

"She-wolves..." Selvo muttered loud enough for the other three to hear.

"Don't slip up like that again, Selvo," Roscoe looked at Selvo.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't."

"Listen to Roscoe, Selvo," Gilvian said. "You'll get yourself killed if you pull something like that again."

"I seriously doubt I'll do that again. I won't be able to sleep on my back for a long time," Selvo shook his head.

"So, besides the lashing, how was everyone's day?" Roscoe asked.

"Mine was...interesting. My master applied some kind of weight salve to my wings. Apparently, it's purpose is to keep me from flying away. She has to apply it every morning and it lasts a full 24 hours before wearing off. Even if I did fly away, I don't want to mess with a Gerudo. They can track you down." Radi layed back onto his bed, folding his wings behind his head as he looked at the ceiling.

"Mine was uneventful. I just helped clean my master's house." Gilvian shrugged and layed down in his bed as well.

"...you know what happened." Selvo grumbled and layed on his stomach.

"Hmm. So-and-so days all around. Well, good night, guys." The other three said "Good night" in unison. Roscoe blew out the torches, leaving the room to be as pitch-black as the outside of Gerudo Town. As he slipped into his bed, he started thinking about his old life—his old home. It had been a month since he was taken from his original life. As it turns out, he was out on a long walk in Hyrule Field, looking for people to trade with. He wasn't married nor did he have children, but he did have a permanent residence in Hateno Village. He had frequently found himself setting up camp around Hyrule in hopes of trading with other people and profiting rupees. One night during one of his camps, he woke up to the sight of a Gerudo woman hovering right above him. Before he could even react, he was knocked out cold. When he woke up, he was in Gerudo Town. His belongings were safe and brought with him, but he was told by the same Gerudo woman who knocked him out, Avoor, what his new life would be. Would he ever be released back to his old life, or was this his permanent new life? If It was permanent, would he be content with it?


End file.
